Total Confusion and Bright Green Eyes
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: Djaq has amnesia and can't remember anything. Maybe it's no suprise that she thinks she's in love with a man named Allan instead of a carpenter named Will. Funny one-shot about the confusion, frustration, craziness, and restoration of our favorite Saracen


_Just a fun little one-shot about what would happen if Djaq got amnesia. This takes place at some point before Will and Djaq prodess their love in Season 2 finale. Probably before Allan's betrayal as well because he's there too. It's supposed to be funny so I hope I got it right. Enjoy and please review! _

_--_

It took Djaq a full minute to realize that she was no longer asleep. It was warm and dark and for some reason she felt a sense of foreboding. Then the pain from her head hit her like a rampaging cart.

"_Oof!"_ she exclaimed as the sudden throb in her head started like the beating of a drum. It was as though the pain had waited for her to wake up, and only hit her once she also realized she was awake_. But wait… who was she again?…_

Her eyelids were very heavy, but she managed to lift them and found herself to be looking at the wooden structure of a ceiling above her bed in the camp. Despite the fact that she'd woken up to this same sight for months - it now looked completely alien to her. Something was wrong … _who am I? _

There were voices coming from nearby and she closed her eyes in fear, for some reason she didn't want these strangers to know she was awake.

"So how's Djaq doing? Any better?" a concerned male voice asked. She turned her head slowly and it throbbed painfully again. She very stealthily opened her eyes just enough to squint at the people conversing across the way. The one who'd spoken was a concerned looking man with blonde hair. He was wearing a cap on his head and apparently had just stuck his head inside from out the door. A huge man with a thick black beard was seated near the blonde one and replied, "No better, no worse. We're still waiting for her to wake up. Mind you, she's probably gonna be confused with a hit to the head that bad…" Much nodded and replied, "Of all the people to have this happen to. She's the only one who would really know what to do." With that he grabbed a piece of bread and went back outside where the rest of the outlaws were to give Djaq some time to rest. Little John had offered to stay inside in case she woke up.

Meanwhile a very bewildered Djaq tried to figure out what was going on. She felt as though her mind was full of fog and she could not remember anything. _Djaq_… she toyed with the name in her mind; assuming the other two had been referring to her._ Djaq...It sounds familiar…yes…that sounds about right…hi! My name is Djaq!...Djaq… _

Then she started to process the other bits of the conversation she had overheard, "_She's gonna be confused…" yea you're not kidding. It's because of the severe trauma to the cranium which sometimes results in partial or intense memory loss that can last anywhere from minutes to days, and is occasionally irreversible… _She furrowed her eyebrows in astonishment…_Where the hell did that come from?! _

This whole soliloquy in her mind took whole minutes to process as her thoughts seemed to be traveling at negative 2 miles/hour. _I wish I could remember something… _

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by dialogue from across the room. She squinted open her eyes again and saw a different man, this one with brown hair, a thin beard and a bow in his hand (_A Saracen bow….. how did I know that?) _talking to the big one in a chair.

"…And who knows, she might even have memory loss or something serious…" the new man was saying. _It's because of the severe trauma to the cranium which sometimes… wait… Haven't I already been through that?… _The big man was saying something now, "So we go to Nottingham to find a physician?"

"Well, I think we should try Marian first. Who knows if we can get a physician who trusts us - and Marian's good with medicine, second best to… well… Djaq herself." The black haired man nodded. Then he looked empathetically at the woman lying across the way who immediately shut her eyes in panic. "I hope she's herself when she comes to… memory loss we would not like…"

"Just imagine…" Robin said in a lighter tone, obviously trying to raise the mood and stay hopeful. The statement was full of sarcasm and he obviously didn't think it would actually happen as he said, "…if she woke up and forgot who she loved - not that they've gotten anywhere yet but still… if they don't come clean and admit it soon I'm gonna hit both of them over the head…maybe a bit of amnesia is what they need." They both chuckled half-heartedly. "Alright, C'mon then, let's go talk to the others outside… she's obviously not waking up any time soon." With a last glance at the female part of the gang Robin and John excused themselves from the camp.

As soon as they were gone Djaq opened her eyes in shock, _I'm in love?! When did that happen?!_ But her thoughts were still so slow and foggy and her head still hurt horribly, she decided to worry about it later and surrendered herself to the temptation of sleep…

The next time Djaq woke up it was still quiet and warm. Once again her mind took a moment to process the fact that she had been sleeping and was now awake. She found herself stronger this time however, and not so afraid of other people. Next thing she knew she was sitting up in her cot, blinking furiously, but that did not clear the haze from her mind - only her vision. She turned her head and saw another new man sitting where the big one with the beard had been sitting earlier that night. The memory of earlier ran over her like a breath of fresh air - but she still remained clueless as to who she was, or who all these different people were.

This new man, another blond but with a shorter hairstyle - worn up, was sitting in the chair leaning back so it was only on two legs. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed. He sighed deeply then opened his eyes. His electric blue eyes went from lazily content to filled with surprise as he saw that the woman who'd a moment ago been sleeping soundly in her bunk was now sitting up and staring at him. The chair tipped backward sending the man to the floor as he exclaimed, "Jesus, Djaq! You shouldn't scare people like that!" nonetheless he bounced off the floor as though he were made of rubber and bounded across the room to her bedside. She noticed that despite his quick movements the man was limping, and despite having just crashed on the floor he looked beside himself with joy. _This is a very odd man..._

He plopped himself down on the bunk next to hers (Will's) and immediately began talking. "It's good to see you up! The others just went to go and fetch Marian to make sure you were alright. Robin wanted everyone to come in case they ran into guards or something. I couldn't go because we think I sprained my ankle running away from the battle earlier - so he left me here to take care of you in case you woke up, which you did!... So… how ya feeling?"

Djaq blinked. She hadn't understood a word of what he was talking about - but he said it with this huge grin on his face that made it impossible for her not to smile too. _This man is nice… he's very friendly… _Then noticing his concerned face, she realized with a jolt that he'd asked a question and said quickly, "Er, I am fine. My head hurts a bit, but that is all…" his smile broadened. He put his hand on her shoulder for a moment and said enthusiastically, "That's great!". Then he stood up, "Want some food? Much left some for us by the fire."

As if waiting for the cue her stomach grumbled loudly and Allan laughed, "I take that as a yes?" he commented. Djaq blushed and said, "Yea… alright."

Then a part of the previous conversation came back to her and she gaped. Allan's back was turned so he didn't see as she stared at him with shock. _Is this the man I am in love with? _she wondered. She looked him over, _well he is quite cute. And very friendly… _She turned her head to look at the shoulder he'd just had his hand on.

He turned back to her still smiling and brought over a plate with some genuine chicken on it (Much had outdone himself tonight). As he handed her a plate of food a memory came flooding back to her. In the memory a male's hand was handing her food and it was highly significant - a gesture of _…love? _

Djaq watched the blond haired man as he dug into the food on his own plate - he hadn't felt much like eating when he was worried about his friend. Noticing her staring at him he looked up and said, "Aren't you gonna eat that? It's actually not that bad tonight - Much must've run out of squirrels and gone back to good meat." He smiled expectantly, waiting for the laughter but he got none. _What in the world is he talking about? _Djaq inwardly shrugged and took a bite of food - he was right, it did taste good.

While they ate Allan kept up a continuous monologue with minimal participation from Djaq who had no idea who any of the people he was talking about were. At one point he was telling a story and she discovered that his name was Allan. In her mind she was saying his name again and again trying to remember something about him. _Allan…Allan…Allan and Djaq?… Nope, still nothing, ah! He's looking at me again! _

"Sorry?" Djaq asked, he'd obviously asked her a question again - she wondered how long it would be until he noticed that his companion seemed to have no memory of anything at all.

"I said; are you finished?" Allan asked gesturing to her now empty plate. "What?... Oh! Yea…I am." she said handing it over to him. As he got up Djaq found herself staring at his gorgeous frame and build. She inwardly sighed, _I think I could love him…maybe I do love him… _

He placed their dishes on a table and turned back around… Djaq sure was looking at him strangely, he was on the verge of asking her if she really was alright - she seemed not herself tonight - when she said the last thing he expected her to say.

"I…love _you_…?" Allan's jaw dropped and his eyes got very round. It was more of a question, but from across the room Allan thought it was meant as a statement - a proclamation. ""You do?!" he exclaimed, his voice cracked_. this was not right - something was not right! _Likewise Djaq took his question as a statement too - she thought he was answering her question as yes, as in, she does love him.

She nodded and smiled - _well now that that was sorted_ - _but...why wasn't he smiling too?_ Allan was still in shock. _No…NO! You love Will! You can't like me! I fancied you, than backed off because it was obvious you two were gonna become an item any day now! NO! _Allan backed away slowly and tripped over the chair he'd knocked down before. When he stood up Djaq wasn't smiling anymore - she looked confused.

"What? Do you not love me?" she asked pleadingly - _why does my mind have to be so fuzzy right now?!_ Allan was thinking the same thing but it had nothing to do with any injury.

"What?! No - It's not that I don't love you! I do love you! Or I thought I loved you! Or - I don't know!!" He rambled wildly. _This as bad. This was really, really bad. _

Djaq was still sitting in her bed staring at Allan - both of them thrown into utter confusion. A thought came through Djaq's mind like one of Robin's arrows hitting a tree. _Sometimes after one has suffered memory loss the reintroduction of a familiar object or person - especially one that the ailed person is affectionate of - can initiate a flood of memories. The presence of this familiar person/thing will become a sort of memory-trigger if you will… _She flailed her head from left to right desperately, trying to find something that triggered a memory - anything! But the fog still remained thick and strong about her so she laid her eyes on Allan instead.

Allan could see the fear in her eyes and he softened up a bit. Something seemed to click in his mind as he realized that she wasn't exactly all there right now. _Ok, she's clearly not herself right now… she's confused. Calm down Allan - she doesn't love you. Man, Robin sure didn't warn me about this… _He approached her and said blatantly, "Look, You're confused… I'm not the one you love…" Djaq just looked back up at him with the same puzzlement playing across her face.

"Are you sure?" Djaq asked tilting her head to the side - she really thought she'd figured it out. Allan closed his eyes for a second, this could be _so_ easy but Will would kill him. _It's not like I ask for these kinds of temptations! _He really did fancy her - but still, no, Will and her deserved each other - even if they were too daft to say it aloud. Allan paled as he thought about what would've happened if Will had walked in on him saying _"I do love you!" _a few minutes ago.

Djaq watched as the man before her shuddered at that last thought and opened his eyes, "Positive." he said. _Will owes me big time… _

Now Djaq was angry. _Damnit! I want to remember something! _"Ugh!" she groaned out loud throwing back her blankets heatedly, "I'm so damn confused!" she shouted screwing up her face and closing her eyes trying to remember anything at all. Allan started backing away again in fear of the Saracen's fury.

Just then another voice joined the conversation. "Djaq! You're awake!" Allan jumped and tripped over a chair for a third time this night - he hadn't heard the gang come in. it was Robin who'd made the comment. He came in leading Marian; Little John and Much followed, although Djaq still didn't recognize any of them and the sudden appearance of so many strangers startled her.

Of course they all ran to her bed which only frightened her more. "Stop! Get away from me! Who are you people?" She shouted still frustrated, confused, and being bombarded by a bunch of happy faces obviously glad to see her awake. There was a sword on the table near her bed. She grabbed it quickly, jumped up onto the bed in a frenzy and held it up against the torrent of people. Holding the sword in her hand sent in a single memory - this was her sword, she'd used it - but was still unaware of who all these damn people were. She brandished it at them in an attempt to get some space to breathe.

The whole gang had jumped back quickly to the opposite end of camp once she went for the weapon. Looks of gladness were immediately replaced by looks of fear, sadness and sympathy for their obviously unwell friend. "Djaq…" Robin said dejectedly, "Djaq it's us…" They all saw the crazy glint in her eyes - the look of a caged and frightened animal. "Please." Much added. Allan was in the corner staring at her with that same look of astonishment, how could he have missed the fact that for the past 30 minutes or so she'd been stark-raving, sword-waving mad. Some of the outlaws were holding their hands in the air; Djaq obviously had the upper hand. After all, they couldn't hurt Djaq. They just _couldn't!_ And she didn't seem to want to attack as long as they kept their distance so everyone seemed at a loss of what to do next.

Djaq's chest was rising and falling rapidly as panic and delayed shock got the better of her - but her sword remained up and steady. Just then the door opened again and one last person was proceeding inside. The tall, slim, black-haired man seemed excited as he was saying, "Man, those two guards didn't know what hit them…" but his voice died in his throat at the scene laid out before him. Will had stayed behind to tackle the last two guards while the others took Marian quickly to check on Djaq.

The scene might have been funny had it not been so tragic; Will wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time. The crazed Saracen turned her sword toward him as a new threat came walking through the door. Will raised his hands above his head like some of the others.

_Too…many…people… _Will's stomach seemed to drop with pity as he too saw the deranged look in Djaq's eyes - he recognized it as her soldier way of showing fear (or not showing it). It was the same look that she had when she fought; when she gave her classic war-cry.

"Oh Djaq…" Will said; his dark eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes were full of emotions, though he spared not one for himself. Djaq's stance slackened a bit, her eyes less crazy. She looked afraid to put down the sword entirely though. Then she looked in his eyes and something seemed to click. She saw the bright green eyes that were full of emotion for her and a flood of memories came back. The others could almost literally see comprehension dawn on Djaq as she dropped her sword to the ground as she got lost in her own mind. She remembered everything now - although it all seemed a little out of order. At least she could now name every person in the room…

"Will?" She asked, eyes wide - just to be sure this wasn't a trick of her mind. He smiled and nodded and took a step toward her, willing her to stay lucid and not pick up the sword again. However he stopped dead in his tracks with her next statement, "Oh! So _you're_ the one I love!" Now it was his turn to have his jaw drop.

Everyone else in the room also gaped - they all had known of the feelings these two had for each other, but it had been an unspoken matter…till now. Robin and John burst into huge smiles, Much just gaped and Marian grinned. Allan went into shock again but then found himself laughing aloud. "Not being funny, but, About time!"

Will still stood perfectly still, mouth wide open in disbelif. Djaq got confused again, "Well, I do don't I?...And don't you… love me…?" Her eyebrows were furrowed again. A realization hit her and she glanced to his hands - they were the hands that held the food in her memory, not Allan's! _Then why isn't he saying anything? Wait a moment… _

Djaq closed her eyes and bit her lip as she realized her fatal mistake - they hadn't told each other yet - she didn't even know if Will liked her like that and she just professed her love to him… Her cheeks flushed bright red and she felt mortified - and now he wasn't saying anything - that wasn't a good sign.

"…of course I love you!" Will finally said, breaking out of his trance. Djaq opened her eyes in astonishment. He was … smiling! He looked at her sincerely and said, "I've always loved you, I just didn't say…" Now she was smiling too. He walked over and offered her his hand to help her off the bed she'd climbed on top of I her fury before. Once she was firmly on the ground he didn't let go of her hand and they didn't break eye contact. First they hugged… and then timidly, Will cleared the distance between them and they shared their first kiss. They burst out laughing in the middle - both blushing deeply as the other outlaws had made themselves known by cheering loudly.

Djaq apologized profusely to the rest for her behavior a few minutes before - but they all dismissed it happily. Later on she would seek Allan out personally and apologize for what she'd said to him, as well as thank him for not freaking out - to some degree. She looked up into the happy green eyes that had lifted the fog from her mind. _Well one thing__'s for certain, _Djaq thought, marveling at the feel of the carpenter's hands in hers,

_I'm never going to forget __that__ moment as long as I live… _

_--End-- _


End file.
